thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Гензель
Hänsel was a boy kidnapped and raised by Eve and Adam Moonlit, and the twin brother of Gretel. Born as part of Project 'Ma', the newborn twins were taken by their mother, Meta Salmhofer, to Held's Forest and raised by the Moonlit Family after Eve killed Meta. After being abandoned in the forest during a famine, Hänsel and Gretel murdered their foster parents and split Eve's Original Sin into the Seven Deadly Sins. Гензель - мальчик, похищенный и воспитанный Евой и Адамом Мунлит, а так же брат-близнец Гретель. Решив, что близнецы не должны были стать частью проекта "Ма", какими они были рождены, их мать, Мета Селмхофер, украла их и скрылась в Лесу Элда, где нашла свою смерть от рук Евы. Дети стали частью семьи Мунлит. Будучи оставленным в лесу во время голода, Гензель и Гретель убили своих приемных родителей и разделили Первородный грех Евы на Семь Смертных Грехов. History Project 'Ma' Hänsel was born along with his twin sister, Gretel, in the Levianta Royal Institute as part of Project 'Ma'.Original Sin Story -Act 1- Booklet - Section 3. Escape of Salmhofer the Witch After birthed by his mother, Meta Salmhofer, Hänsel and his sister were placed in vitro conditions.Escape of Salmhofer the Witch PV Celebrated by the people of the Magic Kingdom, their births marked the first year of a new calendar, EC 0. Some time later, they were taken by their mother from the laboratory and hid in Elphegort.Original Sin Story -Act 1- Booklet - Section 4. Moonlit Bear Original Sin After a year of being hidden by Meta, she carried them to Held's Forest for a stroll. While there, Meta settled them near a tree and left them.Escape of Salmhofer the Witch - 楽しい散歩になるはずなのに ほんの少し目を離したすきに Soon after, he and Gretel were discovered by Eve Moonlit. Believing them to be fruit, Eve took them and carried them through the forest as she fled from their mother and eventually killed her.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Chronicles of Evillious - Year 001 After being greeted by her husband, Adam, he saw the twins in her hands and became horrified by Eve's action.Moonlit Bear - 彼は優しく微笑んだけど 私の抱えた　果実を見て とても悲しい顔をしたのです With Meta dead and the twins orphaned, the two woodcutters adopted the children and raised them as their own. In EC 013, Hänsel and his sister were led by their parents deep into the forest on a moonlit night.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Part II. Abandoned on a Moonlit Night The curious twin asked his father if God was waiting for them down their path and later wondered aloud why their parents were looking at them with such gloomy expressions.Abandoned on a Moonlit Night - この先に神様は待っているのですか？ どうして そんな悲しい顔で僕らを見るのですか？ Eventually, Hänsel and his sister realized that they would be lost if they continued on the path and were soon after abandoned by their parents to die.Abandoned on a Moonlit Night - もう帰ることはできないと ふたりぼっちで残された僕ら Seemingly betrayed, Gretel and her brother concluded their parents were actually a wicked witch and her henchman that had tricked them.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Viande Using the glass bottle he had around his neck,Abandoned on a Moonlit Night (story) Hänsel filled it with moonlight and the two used it to light their path as they wandered together.Abandoned on a Moonlit Night - ガラスの小瓶　月に照らされ ... されどもそれが　正しい道か 僕らは知らず　ただただ歩く At last, Hänsel and Gretel arrived back home, recognizing it as the "witch's house". With manic expressions, the twins decided to murder the witch, believing they would become happy if she was gone, and their shadows began spawning tendrils. Knocking at the door, Adam and Eve answered and, while they stared in horror, Hänsel and Gretel grabbed their fake parents with their shadows' spectral arms. Hänsel then happily implored his "father" to praise him for defeating the witch's henchman, laughing.Abandoned on a Moonlit Night (story) While Gretel threw the "witch" into the oven, Hänsel murdered Adam.Abandoned on a Moonlit Night - ねえ母さん　私をほめて 悪い魔女は倒したのよ Watching the "witch" burn to ashes in the oven, they witnessed her body become the embodiment of her Original Sin. Splitting it into seven fragments,Chrono Story - 後に残った「始まりの罪」 僕らの手で七つに分けた they scattered it across the world so that it could be eventually cleansed.Chrono Story - 舞い上がれ七つの罪 ... 回れ廻れ世界よ この悪しき大罪 清めてよ Gretel and her brother enjoyed the confines of the witch's house, sleeping in a chair there for the rest of night,Abandoned on a Moonlit Night (story) and then decided to go out and search for their "real" mother and father.Abandoned on a Moonlit Night - さあ「本当の」母さんと父さんに会いに行こう Legacy After his death, Hänsel's soul reincarnated with his same appearance every few centuries. In several cases, his reincarnations maintained some of Hänsel's memories and characteristics, including loyalty to matriarchal figures who resembled his mother, Meta.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Part V. Evil Food Eater Conchita Due to the disruption of fate caused by Abyss I.R. and Queen Prim, Hänsel's reincarnation wasn't born into the world, though the originally intended reincarnation, Prince Alexiel, continued to share his visage.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue Around December, EC 610, Hänsel's soul merged with the Glass of Conchita and his degraded will manifested as the male servant centuries later,Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Disgestif serving the Master of the Graveyard.Evils Court Booklet - The End of "Hansel" The playwright Ma wrote several screenplays involving Hänsel and Gretel and adapted them into films. While watching the films with an intruder to Evil's Theater, Ma questioned if the twins even existed, since they seemed to be hidden so well by their parents that no documents recording them existed.Evils Kingdom - Part II. Abandoned on a Moonlit Night While reflecting on the "motions" of the Master of the Court, Gammon Octo noted how Hänsel's reincarnation, Lemy Abelard, was uncharacteristically born without a Gretel counterpart. Gammon also wondered what became of the twins, questioning if they needed to ask the Master of the Hellish Yard to find an answer.Evils Court Booklet - The End of "Hansel" Personality and Traits As a child, Hänsel acted kind and innocent alongside his sister and appeared obedient to their parents.Abandoned on a Moonlit Night (story) They weren't naive, however, and realized when the forest path the family took would inevitably get them lost.Abandoned on Moonlit Night - もう帰ることはできないと After being abandoned by their mother and father, Hänsel became embittered by the event and concluded that Adam and Eve weren't their real parents at all, simply a witch and her henchman that had tricked them.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Viande Hänsel could act extremely devious as well,Abandoned on a Moonlit Night - そこでは 大好きなおやつをたくさん食べられるのかな？ murdering Adam with smile on his face, all while mocking his foster parent.Abandoned on a Moonlit Night (story) Likewise, he and his sister became determined to find their real parents, despite not knowing who they might be.Abandoned on a Moonlit Night - さあ「本当の」母さんと父さんに会いに行こう He also appeared particularly supportive to Gretel, often holding her hand and leading them onward while they were lost, and enjoyed playing with her.Abandoned on Moonlit Night (story) Skills and Abilities Despite being only fourteen and having a rather short stature, Hänsel was able to successfully kill people twice his size, albeit through the use of an unknown power. Through this power, the young twin's shadow could come to life and manifest in dark, twisted forms, such as arms, hands, or other appendages. He also showed some other magical capabilities, taking a bottle they found and filling it with moonlight;Abandoned on a Moonlit Night (story) similarly, he was able to split the Original Sin into seven pieces and scatter them across the world.Chrono Story - 後に残った「始まりの罪」 僕らの手で七つに分けた Character Connections Meta Salmhofer: Hänsel's real mother. Hänsel didn't remember Meta, growing up in Eve's care, but he later expressed a wish to go find his "real" mother after Adam and Eve were dead. He passed on a fanatic loyalty to Meta to all his reincarnations, showing this loyalty to anyone resembling her. Eve Moonlit: Hänsel's foster mother. Hänsel grew up thinking of Eve as his mother, however he became convinced she was a wicked witch after he and Gretel were abandoned by her and delighted in bringing about her death. He later considered her to be a pretentious and troublesome woman, discovering her Original Sin among her ashes. Adam Moonlit: Hänsel's foster father. Hänsel grew up thinking of Adam as his father, however he became convinced he was the wicked henchman of a witch after he and Gretel were abandoned by him. After killing Adam, Hänsel delighted in his accomplishment and gave him no more consideration after discovering Eve's Original sin. Gretel: Hänsel's twin sister. Hänsel loved his sister and was always beside her if he could help it, holding her hand to comfort her while lost in the woods and leading the way with the bottle; later he would aid her in defeating their foster parents. Hänsel continued to stay with Gretel after Eve's death and would usually be by her side in their reincarnations. Pollo: One of Hänsel's reincarnations. Hänsel's appearance and soul passed on to Pollo's, and with it he passed on his loyalty to anyone resembling Meta, such as Conchita. Lemy Abelard: Another of Hänsel's reincarnations. Hänsel's appearance and soul passed on to Lemy Abelard, and with it he passed on his loyalty to anyone resembling Meta, such as Julia. Male Servant: Another of Hänsel's reincarnations. Hänsel's appearance and soul passed on to the male Servant, and with it he passed on his loyalty to anyone resembling Meta, such as the Master of the Graveyard. Allen Avadonia: One of Hänsel's intended reincarnations. Due to the disturbance of fate caused by Abyss I.R. and Prim Marlon, Hänsel wasn't born as Allen, or at all, during this period. Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Hänsel is inspired by the character from the Brothers Grimm's tale "Hänsel & Gretel". *In the original story, Hänsel is depicted as a gluttonous child, strengthening his link with the Demon of Gluttony. *Hänsel's name derives from German, meaning "Little Hans"; the name Hans derives from the Latin name Johannes, meaning "graced by God". Curiosities *Similar attire to Hänsel is worn by a young Alexiel and, to a lesser extent, the male Servant in Evil's Theater. *Hänsel's reincarnations tend to be more innocent or oblivious compared to his sister's reincarnations. *When plotting to kill his foster father, Hänsel's shadow manifested as a physical, shape shifting entity around him.Abandoned on a Moonlit Night (story) Gallery Song Apparitions= Meta_3.png|Hänsel as he appears in Escape of Salmhofer the Witch Mb.png|Hänsel as seen in Moonlit Bear moonlirgretelandhänsel.PNG|Hänsel in Abandoned on a Moonlit Night Chrono.png|Hänsel as seen in Chrono Story Schermata 2013-04-09 a 2.36.12 PM.png|Hänsel and Gretel as they appear in Heartbeat Clocktower |-| Book Apparitions= Meta lab.jpg|Hänsel in a vat in Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook hgmb.PNG|Hänsel and Gretel in the Moonlit Bear short story HanselGretelAbandoned4.png|Hänsel in the Abandoned on a Moonlit Night short story |-| Misc= Prelude to forest.jpg|Hänsel and Gretel on the Prelude to Forest album cover 3.jpg|Hänsel in the Evils Kingdom booklet Hänsel Gretel Card.png|Abandoned on a Moonlit Night's Playing Card featuring Hänsel and Gretel Appearances